


A New Mantra

by StaceyUK



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-03
Updated: 2003-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyUK/pseuds/StaceyUK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 6 fic. Willow is in dark willow mode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Mantra

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A New Mantra  
> Series: Written for Sunday100  
> Pairing: Willow/Giles  
> Author: Stacey Riley  
> Email: staceyuk@gmail.com  
> Rating: G  
> Summary: AU Season 6 fic. Willow is in dark willow mode.  
> Feedback: As much as possible please.  
> Spoiler: None  
> Disclaimer: We all know Buffy & Co. are Joss's and Fox's property. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted mind.  
> Notes: This weeks Sunday100 challenge - Take your favorite quote from any episode. Write a drabble in which a *different character* says the quote. The quote doesn't have to count towards your word count, if you'd prefer. 
> 
> Thanks to Swmbo for forwarding the challenge.
> 
> Quote: “It’s time for a little less ritual and a little more fun around here”. Spike to Anointed One, Season 2 – School Hard.

Willow was bored. Who thought that thinking of new ways to use magic could be so unstimulating and time consuming. She decided she could have some fun by causing havoc in the Magic Box. Willow grinned at Giles as he glanced at her warily.

“I don’t suppose you have come to me wanting help to control your magic Willow?” he asked on edge.

“No.” she replied her grin becoming wider. But I have decided on a new mantra – It’s time for a little less ritual and a little more fun around here.” Willow took Giles by surprise and dragged him to the training room where she locked him in for the night.


End file.
